


Funerals

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-14
Updated: 2010-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby hates funerals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funerals

Abby hated funerals, more than just the grief and the pain. Abby hated the smell of the dirt and the flowers and the sympathy from people who couldn't possibly understand. She hated the solemn frown of the priest and the dirty fake grass and the fact what whatever the spin it was never a 'celebration of life'. Abby hated all funerals and she hated this one even more because there was no body in the coffin, no family at the grave side and Stephen's name on the headstone.

Abby's eyes burned with tears, of sadness and despair and anger and frustration and guilt and pain. She hated Stephen for following Helen, for being so stupid, for throwing his life away and she hated herself against all reason for not stopping it and for being happy even with him gone from the world.

Because Stephen had died and Helen had torn them apart and Caroline had betrayed them and in the face of it all they had somehow found happiness.

Abby leant back into the circle of Nick's arms, tugging his arms tighter around her. Then she turned and pulled Connor closer, pressing her face into his neck as he leant into Nick.

Abby hated funerals even more because she would never be able to remember their beginning without also remembering an end.


End file.
